theadventuresofomarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tranquil Disturbed: Part 2
The bio benders stood in a perfectly straight line on the snowy mountains of the Northern Air Temple, waiting for the sound of their Admiral’s voice to signal their attack. The Avatar and the protectors of the Northern Air Temple were charging towards the bio benders quickly, but they were soon halted when Contindo’s loud yell could be heard. The army of masked fighters simultaneously performed powerful jabs, hurling dozens of energy blasts at their opponents. Elquiorra could only watch as half of the fighters in front him dropped like flies, when the energy blasts had hit them, but him along with the rest of his allies kept charging forward, and it was not long before all of the fighters were engaged in close range combat. Elquiorra dodged lots of energy blasts that were sent at him and he swiftly kicked and punched at his enemies, knocking them down with strong bursts of flames and gales of wind. Soon five bio benders had surrounded the Avatar, but they were all taken out when Elquiorra waived his right arm, making a whip of water knock his enemies around him to the ground. Unexpectedly a loud battle cry could be heard, and Elquiorra’s head was nearly taken off by an energy ball, but he had ducked under the energy just in time. Quickly he whipped out his sword and sent the bio bender who had almost killed him falling to the ground with a single stroke of his blade. Elquiorra now looked around at the battlefield and he didn’t like what he was seeing. Most of his allies were laying motionless on the ground, others were still bravely dodging and attacking their enemies, and some were fleeing in fear. We can’t win this battle, Elquiorra thought to himself as he finally realized that the battle was clearly one sided, but still the Avatar kept fighting. Good Report Admiral Contindo, stood a safe distance back behind his soldiers, watching as they were dominating the Northern Air Temple fighters. He put on a calm face in front of the officers that were surrounding him, he didn’t want to show his guards that he was under a ton of pressure. His title, his city, his life, and his chance of seeing his wife again was all on the line. Even though he was 99 percent confident that his bio benders could easily get the job done, the fear of losing everything he worked so hard for was not easy to ignore. Suddenly, Contindo’s gray eyes opened wide as a bio bender was running towards him. “May I have permission to speak sir?” the bio bender asked in a polite voice. “Permission granted.” “Well, this is a good report sir. We’re easily pushing back the Northern Air Temple resistance and there is no sign of any-” the officer stopped speaking as the sound of bombs being dropped traveled in the area. The admiral and officer soon found themselves looking at enemy reinforcements mounted on sky bisons that were dropping bombs on bio benders. As each bomb hit the ground, multiple bio benders could be seen in the air and then they all fell hard on the ground. “Well, finish the report,” Admiral Contindo yelled, getting back the officer’s attention. “I was just about to tell you that there were no signs of reinforcements, but now there is signs of reinforcements,” the officer explained. “ No matter. They could have a thousand reinforcements and the result of this battle will still be the same. You’re dismissed,” Contindo told the officer calmly, perfectly hiding any doubt that he had in his mind. “Yes sir.” The Sacrifice The new group of volunteers that consisted of skilled non benders and benders had now arrived, and they quickly sprung into action. One of their first goals on the battlefield was to hold off the bio benders until other Northern Air Temple fighters could get the injured to safety, and they managed to do just that with great difficulty. Amongst all the chaos that was taking place, Rina and Nanda had their backs up against each other, blasting back any bio bender that came in front their eyes with wind. Even though the new reinforcements had managed to stop the bio bending corps from getting any closer to the walls of the Northern Air Temple, the battle still looked one sided, but it was far from over. Out of no where Rina caught glimpse of Elquiorra fighting off multiple bio benders and she quickly decided to rush towards him. “Rina comeback here,” Nanda yelled as she saw Rina run into another direction, but her sister couldn’t hear anything. Even the sounds of loud battle cries couldn’t be heard by Rina because she was too focused on Elquiorra to worry about anything else. Unfortunately for her though, she soon found herself boxed in by three bio benders. She easily spinned out of the way of one energy blast that was thrown at her, and she then held out her hand, knocking one of the bio benders of their feet with an air ball. Without warning, a biobender now was charging for Rina on her blind side and she had no chance of noticing the surprise attack. Sid who was fighting with his sword nearby, saw the terrible thing that was about to happen, and he was determined not let the terrible thought in his mind become a reality. Sid ran as fast as he could with absolutely no sign of slowing down and then it happened. After Rina successfully took out two more bio benders that stood in her way, she then turned to see Sid standing between her and a bio bender. To her horror, she saw that Sid had been stabbed in the stomach with an energy dagger. Elquiorra’s green eyes opened wide as he saw the shocking sacrifice that had just been made and he quickly rushed to his friends' aid. With two powerful jabs, Elquiorra sent two fire balls pounding into the bio bender who had stabbed Sid. As Sid was falling towards the ground, memories of his three children, and Elquiorra flashed through his head, but his thoughts soon stopped when his body collided with the hard earth. It was not long before Elquiorra was now standing right over the fallen warrior, and he quickly lifted the man onto his shoulders. “Rina,” Elquiorra quickly glanced at the air nomad. “Watch my back while I-” Just before Elquiorra could finish speaking, five bio benders in the distance had now set their sights on the Avatar and they were about to attack, but suddenly five perfectly aim air blast knocked the masked benders to the ground. “You two,” Nanda yelled, while trying to catch her breath.”Go and see about your friend. In the meantime, I’ll hold them off,” the woman explained, and Elquiorra along with Rina quickly obey her wishes. When the two benders finally made it to a safe place on the battlefield, Elquiorra quickly placed Sid on the snowy ground and they both knelt before the fallen warrior. “Elquiorra, I desperately need to tell you something-” “Don’t speak, your only taking away more of your life,” the Avatar said in a calm voice, trying hard to hide the fear and sadness he was now experiencing at seeing Sid really hurt. Rina who was still in shock at what just happen, finally got back to reality and quickly began to yell for a medic, but everyone was too busy fighting, trying to preserve their own life. “Ha.... it’s too late for help now. I’m already too far gone,” Sid muttered, and Elquiorra could hear that his voice was growing constantly weaker. “Sid I...” “Elquiorra, I must tell you this at all cost,” the man said urgently as he pulled a piece of parchment out his short.”This letter contains the key to defeating The Death God, and my greatest secret. You must read it and obey the commands I have on that letter. The fate of the world depends on it!” Category:Omar067 Fanon Category:To BE but Not to BE chapters